1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to frames around openings.
2. Information
Various structures may include one or more openings such as, but not limited to, doorways (internal and/or external), windows, skylights, ventilations, etc. For example, a house may have an opening for a doorway. Continuing with the example of the house, the opening may include a frame, where the frame may comprise jambs, on one of which, a door may be hung. The frame for a door having the jambs may be commonly referred to as a door jamb. A thin piece of material may be attached to the internal surface of the door jamb to provide a stop. Commonly, staples attach the stop to the doorjamb.
The process of placing the door jamb into the opening of the door way may involve positioning the door jamb within the opening, ensuring that the door jamb is level relative to horizontal and vertical references, shimming (i.e., utilizing thin pieces of material for alignment) the door jamb, and sealing and cosmetically finishing (i.e., calking) the doorjamb and the stop.
A common material for a door jamb may be a rigid material such as wood. The wood utilized for doorjambs may be of higher grade of wood to provide a relatively long and straight piece of wood such as jamb stock. Additionally, a higher grade of wood may also be utilized for the stop such as jamb stock, where the stop may be a thin piece of wood attached to the internal surfaces of the doorjamb by staples as previously described.
Higher grade of wood may be relatively expensive as compared with lower grade of wood and may further to produce waste wood. Further, higher grade of wood may still not provide dimensional stability to the frame. That is, jamb stock may still vary from frame to frame, and accordingly, may have a detrimental effect on installation of the frame within an opening.